Stuck In A Elevator
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Nikki is stuck in the elevator at John's house going up to their bedroom who will help her get out of it?


Nikki is stuck in the elevator at John's house going up to their bedroom who will help her get out of it?

Stuck in a Elevator

John and Nikki Bella have been dating for nearly a year and she was majorly in love with John, where John didn't know what he wanted. Sure he had just ended his three year marriage to Liz and he was thankful to the prenup and was happy that chapter of his life was over.

John and Randy who was like a brother to him were out on a run. Nikki was up and just was getting out of the tub when John said he was headed out on a run. Nikki just waved him off and kissed his cheek. Most of Nikki's things were in the bedroom and she was on the level where his closet was and had to go up and didn't want to walk around in a towel in front of the housekeeper, who she thought was after John. So she decided to use the elevator to go up to the bathroom.

The boys just slowed down to a walk after their run they were close to 15 minutes away from John's house when Randy thought to bring up Jessa who was like a sister to him and thought she would be perfect for John, not the cheap slut he was dating now.

"John would consider going out on a date with a friend of mine?" Randy asked

John just looked over at Randy and took off his shirt and wiped his face with it and threw it over his shoulder. "Why are you asking. You know I am dating Nikki."

"John my wife will kill me if I don't have a date for Jessa tonight." Randy was basically begging him. "You know I hate my wife's wrath." John laughed as Randy was right Madison had a temper and when it was tested you learned to stay out of her way. John couldn't help but laugh and told Randy he would he would think about it.

While the boys were out on their run Nikki dried her hair and slipped her bra and panties on and applied her make up just right and just admired herself in the mirror before walking herself through the master closet she still couldn't get over the size of John's closet and that it had an elevator it in. After stepping in she pushed the button to the bedroom and the elevator started to go up and all of a sudden stopped and wouldn't move not matter how many different buttons she pressed, she also couldn't call for help as she left her cell phone in the bathroom. Nikki was flipping out to say the least she didn't know when John would be back home, she knew the house keeper had already been through the closet that morning. Nikki started to bang on the door hoping to catch someone's attention so far nothing was working.

John and Randy arrived back at John's house he was expecting Nikki to attack him once he walked through the door but it never happened. Randy asked if he could get cleaned up since he was having major renovations done on his house and John told him the bathroom on the second floor. Randy grabbed his bag and headed up. John walked into his closet and grabbed some clean clothes and could hear what he thought was crying.

"Nikki babe?" John asked

"I'm stuck in the elevator John. Get me out." Nikki yelled. John laughed to himself this wasn't the first time the elevator had stopped between two floors and he and Randy had to pry Madison out and knew what to do.

"I have to get Randy he and I had to pry Madi out a few months ago after it was installed. Be right back babe." John yelled and walked out of the closet and headed to the bathroom that Randy was in and saw him walking in. "Orton"

Randy turned around at the mention of his name. "What is it Cena?"

"Nikki is trapped in the elevator and we need to get her out." John said as Randy started to laugh. " It's not that funny Orton."

Randy took a moment to compose himself and just looked at John. "I get her out you go on the date with Jessa and Madi and I tonight deal?"

"That is fine by me. Come on before she flips out even more. I will get the tools. Meet ya in there." John said and headed towards the garage and Randy headed to the closet and heard Nikki screaming for help. Randy shook his head and knew what he needed to do he didn't like her at all and knew that John would do better. Randy pulled out his phone and called his wife and put it on speaker and decided to have a bit of fun.

"Hello?" Madison answered

"Hey babe its me." Randy said

"RANDY THIS ISN'T FUNNY HELP ME NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE." Nikki was yelling

"Babe what is that noise?" Madison asked

"Oh that? Nikki some how got stuck in the elevator." Randy said and started to laugh.

"Randal get the poor girl out of there. Oh did you talk to John about the dinner date with Jessa?" Madison asked

"DAMN IT RANDY THIS ISN'T FUNNY AND JOHN ISN'T GOING ON A DATE WITH ANYONE BUT ME" Nikki yelled

"He said he would think about it. Nikki I am waiting on John to arrive with the tools. Gee calm down you Diva." Randy said John walked in a few minutes later with the tools and could hear Randy and Madison on the phone talking about Jessa and he thought it might be a good idea. Nikki was still yelling at Randy that John wasn't going on a date as he was with her and she finally started crying as she was scared. Randy finally hung up with Madison and they were able to get Nikki out of the elevator and she just smacked the living hell out of Randy.

"John is not going on a date with some little whore Orton." Nikki told.

"I believe that John is his own person here and you my dear don't tell him what to do. John I am getting cleaned up then headed home. Call me after a bit man." Randy said and headed out.

John looked at Nikki who was standing there in her bra and panties her hands on her hips and she just glared at John. "You aren't going out with some other chick tonight."

John walked off he was tired of Nikki being like that. John trusted Randy and Madison and decided to give it a try and sent Randy a text saying he was in for the date. John finally returned to the bedroom where Nikki was finally going through her clothes to find the perfect outfit for the day. "Nikki we need to talk."

"Oh what about Johnny?" Nikki asked as she slid on a dress one of her favorites then sat down on the bed.

"We are done. I can't take the way you are obsessed over me, my friends and also wanting to spend time with my family." John told her.

"Why is it because you are cheating on me?" Nikki asked

"No I am not cheating on you. But I don't like how controlling you are over the smallest things we do. I don't have to spend every waking moment holding your hand. Getting stuck in the elevator today was a eye opener and all. Good bye Nikki." John said

Nikki threw her things into her suitcase and threw the keys to the truck he had bought for her and yelled that it wasn't over by a long shot and that she was keeping the shoes had had bought for her as well. John heard the front door open and her car that she kept there roar to life. John spent the rest of the morning changing out locks and security codes and just hoped that Nikki wouldn't try anything stupid. Randy was still at the house and was happy for his best friend. The two hung out for the day before the dates that night.

John and Randy finally got ready for the date that night and met Madison and Jessa at the hotel for supper and after getting seated and making introductions John fell for Jessa right away and loved how she looked simple not over the top and very classy. As the four ate supper that evening and talked about the charity events that the WWE would be doing later that year John found out that Jessa's company was working very close with the WWE and that he would be seeing her through out the year which made him smile as the next charity event was in two weeks and he asked Jessa to go on his arm and she agreed. That night as supper ended Madison said that she would drop Jessa off on her way home and Randy would take John back to his house and see him at home. John helped Jessa's into Madison's car and gently kissed her on the lips. That night as he laid he bed he couldn't get that kiss off his mind. It never would have happened if Nikki wouldn't have gotten stuck in the elevator!


End file.
